Shrinking Violet (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Shrinking Violet. 225px |cost = 4 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Trick |ability = A Zombie and Zombies next door to it get -2 . Then destroy any of those Zombies that have 0 . |flavor text = Is she cute or terrifying? Yes. }} Shrinking Violet is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play, and her ability gives a selected zombie and all other zombies on the lanes adjacent to that zombie -2 , then instantly destroys any of them that end up with 0 . Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and similar appearance. Her description is a joke consisting of an ambiguous question (in terms of context) and answer, with the answer "Yes." being the punchline. Her ability is based on her counterpart's ability to shrink and instantly remove "weak" zombies like Imp and Zombie Chicken in the aforementioned game. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Flower Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie and Zombies next door to it get -2 . Then destroy any of those Zombies that have 0 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Is she cute or terrifying? Yes. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Shrinking Violet can be a handy card to play, not only being able to give -2 to a maximum of three zombies at once, but also because of the lack of efficient strength-lowering cards in the Smarty class, as is too expensive, while Bog of Enlightenment only affects one lane, not to mention that both Sappy Place and Bog of Enlightenment are easily overridable. But not only that, she also flat out destroys any zombie that ends up with 0 . While having a zombie clog up a lane is more beneficial than destroying it due to the zombies' lack of Team-Up, Shrinking Violet prevents your opponent from reboosting or Evolving that zombie, and also the zombie's ability from activating continuously. Shrinking Violet may be good for lowering the strength of any grouped threats, but she truly shines at punishing bulky threats with low strength like Quickdraw Con Man, Tankylosaurus, Stompadon, and Teleportation Zombie, especially since most have persistent abilities. Green Shadow synergizes the best with Shrinking Violet, since she has access to moving cards to group several zombies at once. While not the most effective option, Re-Peat Moss also benefits from Shrinking Violet since she is a trick. could pair it with , , or , but playing two Shrinking Violets is much more cheap and cost-effective unless she can only affect one zombie, or the zombies end up with 3 after one Shrinking Violet. The downside of Shrinking Violet is her lack of synergy. Despite her being in the flower tribe, Briar Rose and only synergize with flower plants, and she can't gain Strikethrough via Cosmic Flower either. Shrinking Violet also doesn't do well against opponents with plenty of high-strength zombies, strength-boosting cards, or s. Against Shrinking Violet is an annoyance to attackers with moderate strength, which can already be a pain to you. However, she is the bane of any low-strength zombie, because while the strength loss isn't very dangerous, her ability to destroy any with 0 is. If you have any threats that cause trouble to your opponent just by staying alive like Dr. Spacetime and Zombot Drone Engineer, they will most likely be the primary target of this trick. The best option would be to give them the Untrickable trait, but only heroes have access to Parasol Zombie. Fortunately, each other class has their own way of dealing with Shrinking Violet's ability. heroes have Defensive End to make her more expensive (although he cannot stop her from being played on turns 4 and 5), both and heroes have access to strength-boosting cards to allow their zombies to survive, while the class can either Bounce the affected zombies via Firefighter or play Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reset their strength. If a zombie's strength is lowered to the point where it cannot function well as a fighter, you can either reboost it, Bounce it, destroy it with Final Mission to make room, or play an Evolution zombie on it. Gallery Flowers are dangerous.png|Shrinking Violet's statistics ShrinkingVioletCard.jpg|Shrinking Violet's card ShrinkingVioletUnlocked.jpg|Shrinking Violet unlocked ShrinkingVioletGrayedCard.jpg|Shrinking Violet's grayed out card Shrinking Ultra Violet cardface.png|Shrinking Violet's card image Shrinking Ultra Violet.png|Shrinking Violet's textures Petal Blizzard.png|Shrinking Violet being played (1) She's here.png|Shrinking Violet being played (2) Ah oh my god ah.png|Shrinking Violet being played (3) Smol zombies.png|Two Zookeepers shrunken due to Shrinking Violet's ability IMG 1148A.PNG|Two gigantic gravestones due to the visual bug (Mixed-Up Gravedigger's gravestone is hidden from view) IMG 1149.PNG|Gigantic Dr. Spacetime and Intergalactic Warlord due to the visual bug Trivia *Her appearance in this game is wilder than the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2, presumably to match the theme of Colossal Fossils and Triassic Triumph. *Currently, there is a size bug where if the opponent plays this and then you play Mixed-Up Gravedigger, In-Crypted, or Dark Gargolith, the shrunken zombies become huge and hide in huge gravestones. *Similar to Knockout, it can be played on lanes even if there are no zombies that can be affected by this trick. Category:Plant cards Category:Flower cards Category:Plant Tricks Category:Smarty cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Plants Category:Super-rare plants Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Tricks